


Simple Things

by the_fandom_trash



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Angst, Fix-It, Fluff, Kisses, Laith, M/M, Mentions of Lotor, Post-Canon, Sharing a Bed, allura and lance finally talk, and keith and lance kind of do, garrison hospital, kind of, kind of kfajsdlgkj, klance, like right after, not really - Freeform, of sorts, soft fluff, takes place after s7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 07:43:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15702843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_fandom_trash/pseuds/the_fandom_trash
Summary: Lance finds that some things aren't as complicated as they seem.{or That post s7 fic that we all need with Lance and his family/Lance and Allura finally talking/Klance}





	Simple Things

“Uncle Lance!” his niece giggled from his lap, her wavy hair tickling his chin as she shook. “I want to wear it next! Can I please?!” The young girl looked up with puppy eyes.

 

Lance simply laughed, content with his family surrounding him after so many years away. “Of course you can, princess.”

 

His brothers laughed and he felt his mother’s hand on his shoulder. He leaned into the touch, relishing in the familiar warmth. It had been so long since he had been hugged by her, since he had been enveloped in that cinnamon scent.

 

As his nephew, Matteo, popped off the blue helmet, Lance carefully took it from his grasp and helped pull the oversized helmet onto Valentina’s head. The surrounding family laughed fondly at the little girl as she bobbed her head around, making finger guns and shooting at invisible monsters, adding little ‘Pow! Pow! Pow!’ noises.

 

Lance took the moment to watch his family. In the five years or so that he had been gone everyone had changed. Valentina and Matteo were no longer infants. He had not been there to see their first steps, or to teach them how to ride a bike. He had never seen them off to school, or helped them with math homework. 

 

Marco finally had a girlfriend, who he had been dating for two years and he had apparently been planning on asking to marry him when the war was over.

 

Louis and Maria were both studying at the Garrison now, his brother a cargo pilot, his sister an engineer. 

 

His parents both had more grey hairs and wrinkles, but they somehow managed to make them look good.

 

Lance felt an overwhelming sense of love and affection wash over him as his niece, Valentina, pulled off the helmet and plopped it onto Lance’s head. 

 

“I can believe my Uncle Lance is a real life power ranger!” Matteo exclaimed, jumping up and down before his mother set a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him.

 

He gasped dramatically. “I’m way cooler than any Power Ranger! I’m related to you!”

 

Matteo giggled happily while Lance pulled the helmet off of his head so he could pull his niece closer to his chest. Her hand clasped tightly onto his shirt and she snuggled into the fabric of his shirt. Lance watched Matteo fondly as he bounced around the room, rambling on about all the ‘super cool adventures’ he had had while Lance was gone. He would never take moments like these for granted. Not anymore. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Visiting hours had ended and his family had been ushered out of the room by one of the nurses in the Garrison hospital. Now he sat alone in the silent room, his jacket slung over a chair in the corner and water in a styrofoam cup on the side table next to him.

 

Already, Lance missed the constant thrum of noise and chatter that always came with his family. With the lack of noise his thoughts drifted back to the castle. Common noises sucked up into the vastness of space. But the castleship was no longer. It had been destroyed along with the thousands of lives they had failed to save during the battle against the Galra. It seemed like so long ago that Lance and the others had been wormholed onto the other side of the universe and thrown into that galactic war. He supposed it was. Years had passed since that fateful day.

 

He had gained a whole new family in that time. He would definitely consider Hunk his brother, and Pidge his sister. Shiro was practically his space dad, and if he had to place him somewhere, he would call Coran his uncle. 

 

He didn’t know what he would consider Keith. He was one of his best friends, but something felt wrong about calling him his brother, or something of the sort. They had a strange relationship, a constant push and pull. In the beginning it had been constant nagging and fighting, which Lance would begrudgingly admit was mostly his fault. Things had changed though, and they had become closer, both being comfortable enough to share their own insecurities. They balanced each other out. 

 

Then Keith had left. Lance knew why, he didn’t blame him. That did not stop the constant pang of sadness whenever he thought about the boy in the time he had been gone. When he had come back Lance had thought maybe they could continue their relationship, continue being friends and growing together. That’s what he had wanted; however he was constantly getting mixed signals. He didn’t know what to do with them.

 

He was constantly confused with Keith. 

 

Then there was Allura. Wonderful, amazing, beautiful Allura. He had had a crush on her since the very beginning, with her strong leadership skills and brilliant mind. Eventually it had grown into more, but by then Allura had Lotor. She did not need someone like Lance around, so he had made himself scarce, stopped with the constant flirting and stupid attempts at getting closer with her.

 

Then Lotor had betrayed them, and of course Lance was the one who was there to console her, and was there for her when she was at her worse. By the time they had gotten to Earth, it seemed, at least in his sister’s eyes, that she finally began to reciprocate his feelings.

 

He should be ecstatic that she returned his feelings, and he supposed he was, in a way. Now, however, Lance was no longer so sure of  _ his _ feelings for _ her _ . Sure, he still cared about her. He still loved her, but not in the way he had originally. He was still uncertain how he felt about anyone, nowadays.

 

There was a sudden knock at his door and he was jolted from his thoughts. 

 

It wasn’t visiting hours and the nurses never knocked before coming in (which, rude), so who could it be?

 

“Uh, come in.” It ended up sounding more like a question. A familiar silhouette suddenly filled the doorway. “Allura?”

 

“Hello, Lance,” her british accent greeted as she continued her way into the room, shutting the door behind her before taking a seat in the chair where his jacket laid. “How, um- how are you feeling?”

 

“Well, I’m back on Earth with my family, we defeated Sendak and a giant Robeast. Kind of, I mean the ATLAS did more against the Robeast than we did, but… still,” he chuckled awkwardly, averting his eyes from that turquoise gaze. “How about you? How are you holding up?”

 

The Altean looked down at her socked feet. “As good as someone in my case can, I suppose.” 

 

He smiled at her in what he hoped was a comforting way. A silence ensued in which Lance struggled his way into a more comfortable position. His head was killing him. He really should have agreed to that pain medicine offered to him earlier.

 

Once he was situated he turned to look at her, finding that she was watching him with some complicated look that he couldn’t quite read.

 

“Is there something else you wanted to talk about?” he prompted softly.

 

Her eyebrows shot up for a moment and then she was back to her normal self, lips pursed and face relaxed. She opened her mouth then hesitated, shutting it with a soft click. “I-” she began slowly. “I suppose I wanted to talk about us.”

 

Lance had a strong feeling he knew where there was going. “What about ‘us’?” he asked instead.

 

“Well, I like you,” she responded ever so bluntly. Her face was flushed red but her back was straight and her chin was held high. “And I have reason to believe the feeling is mutual?”

 

Lance had no control over the way his face flushed. He took in a shaky breath. “Allura,” he started through a soft exhale. “I did like you. Obviously.”   
  


“You… did…” she said slowly, saying the words slowly as her brows furrowed in confusion. 

 

“I did. But… I don’t, not anymore. At least I don’t think I do.” He saw the hurt look on her face and started to back track. “I- I don’t mean it like that! You’re my best friend, and I love you, but… I’m pretty sure it’s more platonic than anything.”   
  


“Oh.”

 

He sighed. “Are you even really over Lotor?”

 

“What? Of- of course I am! He betrayed us- betrayed  _ me _ , I have no reason to hang on to the… relationship… we once had.”

 

“Allura…” he frowned. “You loved him.” She flinched at the statement. “You don’t just stop loving someone. It takes time. He hurt you, it’s gonna take a while to recover from that.”

 

“But I assure you, I have! What are-”

 

“I loved you Allura.” He closed his eyes and took a moment for himself. “I loved you, but you loved him, and that was that. So I moved on. Now suddenly you return my feelings? You know how that must look from my point of view, don’t you?”

 

She opened her mouth but closed it and nodded slowly, a small frown at her lips. 

 

“I don’t want to… I want to be someone’s first choice, ya know? Someone who loves me like I love them. I think I deserve that.” He reached out and grasped her hand, smiling when she looked at him. “And so do you.”

 

She finally returned his grin, eyes watering just the slightest. “Who knew you could be so wise,” she laughed softly. 

 

“Hey! I’m always wise,” he crowed back, though he knew she was joking.

 

Allura squeezed his hand tightly, averting her gaze once again. “I believe you’re correct though. We both do deserve genuine love.” She looked back up, her features calm and content. “Thank you for helping me realize that, Lance.”

 

“Of course, Princess,” he whispered back, as though scared to talk too loudly in the quiet room.

 

They sat in a comfortable silence for a moment before Allura’s face suddenly lit up in curious excitement. “Excuse me for asking, but do you happen to have your eyes on anyone else?”

 

“W-What?! No!” Lance stammered, surprised by the question. “Why would you think- Why would I- No!”

 

She hummed thoughtfully, a devious smirk on her face. “You are blushing quite brightly though…”

 

He turned away in embarrassment, feeling his face warm even more. “I don’t like him!”

 

Her laughter increased. “I never specified a ‘him’!” she exclaimed excitedly. “So is it Keith? Please tell me it’s Keith!” 

 

“Allura!” he squeaked. He didn’t like Keith. Of course he didn’t. Why would he?

 

“You two would make a cute couple,” she sing-songed, mirth written all over her face.

 

“We would  _ not _ \- I don’t even- Why would I like him?!”

 

Her laughter finally died down and she looked at him with something akin to bewilderment. “What do you mean, ‘why’? You both clearly think fondly of each other, do you not? You bonded quite a bit before he joined the Blade, and to be totally honest I thought you  _ both _ had feelings for each other in the earlier days.”

 

His eyes widened and he absent-mindedly ran his hands through his mop of wavy hair. He really needed a shower, he noted. 

 

What did she mean? He could not  _ possibly _ have feelings for Keith. 

 

He thought about the infamous ‘bonding moment’, the way Keith’s hand had felt in his own, the warmth in the smile the red paladin had gave him. He thought about the Garrison, how he had always looked up to  _ Keith Kogane, best pilot of their generation _ . He thought about those quiet nights in the observation room where they would lean on each other and talk about anything and everything. He thought about their hot-headed leader. He thought about who had always been there for him. He thought about his best friend. He thought about him.

 

How had he not realized?

 

Just like that he was skyrocketing out of the bed and pulling the Altean Princess into a tight hug. “Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you,” he repeated like a mantra. She laughed merrily, her eyes wide in surprise as she hugged back.

 

He grimaced as he pulled away, his head hurting from the sudden movement, though his smile stayed bright on his face.

 

“You’re welcome?” Allura responded, tilting her head and giggling at his frantic expression.

 

“I have to go talk to him!” He started for the door but stopped midway. “But what if he doesn’t feel the same way.” He was practically talking to himself. “Oh my God, what if he doesn’t feel the same way and I was about to just go confess-”

 

“Lance,” her grounding voice cut through his panic. “Go.”

 

“Right, yeah. Go. Now. I’ll go. But-” he hobbled back to the chair and hugged Allura one more time. “Thank you.”

 

She smiled softly, grabbing his jacket pushing his jacket towards him. “Of course.”

 

He hurried out the door while pulling on the coat. Why was the hospital always so cold? After a few minutes of wandering around he realized he had no idea where he was going. He eventually stopped a nurse that was walking by and asked for the room number.

 

“Kogane…” she ran a capped pen down a list of names. “Ah, room 220,” she informed finally.

 

“Great, thank you!” 

 

He continued his hurry in the other direction. Apparently Keith’s room had been just around the corner from his. 

 

He must have had a strange expression on his face because every patient and staff worker he passed gave him a strange look, like a mix between awe and pity. He could not tell what for.

 

After what felt like an eternity he made it to the door with the brass numbers ‘220’ nailed to it. He raised a fist to knock then stopped. What was he doing here again? There were so many possible things that could go wrong, he should seriously turn back now while he still could.

 

He was about to turn around when the door swung open and revealed a wide-eyed Black Paladin. Lance just about fell forward in his surprise but managed to catch himself on the door frame, a pale hand also clasped around his shoulder to stop his fall.

 

“L-Lance!” Keith stammered in surprise. “What are- I- I was just… coming to see you…” 

 

He flushed and scrambled back as best as he could with his pounding head and heart. God, he just realized his feelings for him and already he was freaking out over a minor touch. He was such a mess.

 

Keith cocked an eyebrow, which, wow, that was unfairly attractive. “Are you… okay?”

 

“Me? I’m always okay. Super okay. Like, super duper okay. I’m totally good, my man. I mean- not  _ my  _ man, but, ya know, man. Sorry, I shouldn’t even-”   
  
“Lance? Dude, calm down.” Concern etched the paladin’s features as he took in Lance’s shaking form. “Do you? Wanna come in?”

 

Those words seemed to shake Lance out of his panicked state and he nodded slowly, averting his eyes from the intense gaze. He slid past Keith and into the hospital room, standing awkwardly until Keith turned around and nodded towards the bed, motioning for him to sit down. Keith sat next to him and for an awkward moment they studied each other, the new cuts that would end in sensitive scars, the bruises that littered jawlines and joints.

 

At last, Lance spoke up. “You said you were gonna come um, come see me?”

 

“Oh.” Keith responded intelligently and Lance snickered. “I mean, yeah. Yeah, I wanted to… to talk to you about something.”

 

“Oh.” This time it was Keith’s turn to laugh, to which Lance shoved his shoulder lightly and mumbled an amused ‘shut up’. “I wanted to talk to you about something too.”

 

“You first,” Keith decided, finally getting over his bout of laughter.

 

“No, you first.”

 

“Lance,” he deadpanned in his best ‘leader’ voice.

 

“Keith,” he responded in the same tone.

 

The said teenager rolled his eyes but Lance swore he saw the ghost of a smile.

 

“I guess I just wanted to ask about you and Allura.”

 

What? 

 

“What?”

 

Keith’s brows furrowed in confusion. “Aren’t you two… together?” he trailed off, suddenly looking like he wished he could be anywhere but there.

 

“Together?” he repeated in disbelief. “Allura. And me. Together? Dude!” 

Although it was not all that funny it struck something in Lance and he began doubling over in laughter, placing a hand on the edge of the bed to keep him from falling off and hurting his head more than it already was.

 

“What!” Keith exclaimed, though a few bursts of laughter broke through. He couldn’t help it, Lance’s laugh was contagious. “It was a totally valid assumption! Last time I checked you had this huge crush on her and recently you guys seem pretty close… so…”

 

His giggling finally ceased and Lance’s smile morphed into a twist of confusion. “Well, yeah… I did, ya know, like her.”

 

“Did?”

 

“Well, yeah. I think she might’ve liked me a little bit too but… I- I don’t know. We actually just talked about it… and decided we were better off as friends. I think my feelings for her kind of faded a while after her and Lotor… Anyway. Yeah. We talked, I kind of realized something, and um… yeah.”

 

Keith sat there for a moment, blinked slowly then looked Lance right in the eye. There was something there, something Lance did not remember seeing before, at least not outside of the battlefield. It was a look of raw determination and… excitement? No. That wasn’t it. He couldn’t quite place it.

 

“What did you realize?” he asked in a low voice that somehow managed to match his intense gaze.

 

“I-” his voice broke off as he looked into those violet eyes. “I think I might… I might like someone else. I think I have liked them for a long time, but- but just now realized it. 

 

“Yeah?” he breathed out shyly. Lance could feel the hot puff of air on his chin.

 

“Yeah.”

 

His eyes involuntarily flickered down to pink lips, trailing upwards again to look into those violet eyes. Dark eyelashes cast shadows on high cheekbones. The sunset from outside the window cast the two boys in an orange hue, their eyes seeming to be searching for something in the other’s.

 

Keith must have found it because suddenly there were warm lips on Lance’s and he was drowning, drowning, drowning. It was like he was learning how to breathe from the very beginning, but that was okay because now Keith was there with him. It was everything Lance would have ever hoped for. Soft yet passionate, ginger and loving, but beautiful and warm.

 

They pulled apart at the same time, and Lance leaned forward to rest their foreheads together. There was a moment in which they just looked at each other, their noses brushing and eyes alight with pure bliss.

 

“Woah…” Keith suddenly sighed. “I’ve been wanting to do that forever.”

 

Lance smiled fondly, and couldn’t help but lean forward to press another innocent kiss to his lips. “I think I could get used to this,” he mentioned quietly.

 

“Me too.” A small hand reached up and ran a hand through chocolate waves. Lance sighed and leaned into the touch, placing yet another kiss to soft lips. 

 

Keith hummed contentedly, trailing his hand down and wrapping it around Lance’s waist to pull him closer into his side. He leaned back into the bed, pulling the Cuban boy along with him and holding him close to his chest. 

 

“Hey, Keith?” Lance murmured into the boy’s neck, his heart still beating overtime.

 

“Hm?” he hummed lowly.

 

“Does this- does this mean we’re… we’re dating?” he asked shyly, burying his face further into the crook between his neck and shoulder.

 

“If that’s what you want it to mean,” he responded, and Lance could feel Keith’s heartbeat going a mile per minute under his hand.

 

“I- Yeah. I do.”

 

“Good,” he whispered. “I do too.” He placed a soft kiss to Lance’s temple, a hand reaching up to run through his hair absentmindedly.

 

Maybe, Lance thought, love was a lot simpler than he had originally thought.

**Author's Note:**

> {x}
> 
> They end up falling asleep together and wake up to a nurse pulling on Lance's ear and shooing him out of the room because they put the hospital in a panic when he wasn't in his room.  
> (they meet up again that night in Lance's room and share more kisses but the same thing happens to Keith).
> 
> I'm actually quite happy with this fic! I had a couple friends help me go through and edit it but please DM me on my Instagram (cryptidmullet) if you find any mistakes!
> 
> I'm actually starting on a new fic that will be between 10,000-25,000 words so WOoh fksjdkgja
> 
> Anyway, follow me on [Tumblr](https://cryptidmullet.tumblr.com/post/175264996475/keith-this-is-my-character-thunderstorm-darkness) !


End file.
